


When You Say Nothing At All

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small and powerful loving gestures are enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

Darcy stood in the doorway of Tony’s Workshop, just staring at Steve. He’s standing with his back towards her, still wearing his uniform and his shield strapped to his back. She wonders if he even knows she’s there, but makes not move to make her presence know. The Avengers latest mission had almost failed, and Tony had been injured. Thankfully, it was nothing serious, but Steve blames himself. And, it breaks her heart.

She wants to tell him that it’s not his fault. That no matter how well they are prepared, some situations are just out of his control. It doesn’t mean that he failed as a leader or solider. But, she knows that he isn’t ready to accept or beieve that yet. Right now he needs space but, she needed to see him for a few minutes. She needs reassurance that he was alive, safe and home with her.

She knows that Steve will spend the next few hours here. Analyzing every piece of the mission plans, and whatever data JARVIS was able to salvage from the pile of scrap metal that had been Tony’s suit. Trying to figure out if it was a mistake on their part or not. So, they could learn from it.

Darcy is about to leave, when he turns around. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Anyone else would assume Steve was angry with her, by the look on his face. But, Darcy knows that he is just frustrated with the situation, and angry with himself. The expression on Steve's face softens, and he opens his mouth to speak. But, Darcy shakes her head. Not because she didn’t want to say anything, or he wouldn’t listen. Words weren’t necessary at the moment.

She quickly closed the gap between them, standing on her tippy toes her hands cupping his face and pulled him into a kiss. Darcy smiled against his lips, when she felt Steve lift her up holding her close. As if she was the only thing anchoring him into place. She was holding onto him just as tight.

However, the need for air ruined the moment, and Steve put Darcy back on her feet. They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other close as their breathing returned back to normal. Feeling safe and loved, then Darcy reluctantly moved away from him. She wanted to see him smile, before she left the room.

So, she grabbed his helmet that was sitting next to the computer. Put it on her head, then helped him unstrapped the shield from his back. It was a little heavier than it looked, but Darcy could handle it. Part of her wished she had her taser to complete the look. She settled for the shield on her left arm, her right hand on her hip and a serious look on her face. Earning her a smile and laugh from Steve.

She gives him a short but sweet kiss, and starts to walk to the door. But, Steve stops her. His eyes never leaving hers, as he places a soft kiss on top of her right hand. Not letting go until their fingertips were no longer touching.

They both know that they’ll talk about it later tonight, when they’re lying in bed. Steve’s head on her chest as her heartbeat calms him, and he tells her about the mission. Her arms holding him tight, chasing away any nightmares that dare to torture him. But for now, the small and powerful loving gestures are enough.


End file.
